Legend in the Making
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: She didn't want this. Never had. Until now. With change in the air, human hating demons and demon hating humans in the mix, along with four stubborn lords, pushy friends, and six "advisors", what's a girl to do to keep the sanity? The answer could be simple. Lose it? Or act like it was never there? YYHIY crossover with no pairing as of yet.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own the huge number of OC's that are going to show up for this story.

There are only three OC's in this chapter.

Summary: She didn't want this. Never had. Until now. With change in the air, human hating demons and demon hating humans in the mix, along with four stubborn lords, pushy friends, and six asses, what's a girl to do to keep the sanity? The answer could be simple. Lose it.

Legend in the Making

Prologue

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the forest from its perch high in the summer sky. Trees danced to the wind's calming tune as birds chirped from the branches. Everything was peaceful.

"OW!"

Or, it had been.

With a growl, the young woman stumbled forward, glaring at the tree root that dared to try and trip her.

"Not. Friggen. Cool." She hissed, facing forward again and continuing on her way.

"Perhaps we should take a break?" A teenage male called out, landing gently behind the young woman. His sparkling blue-green eyes giving away his amusement at the young woman's antics. Light blue hair floated softly to rest back against him from his sudden trail toward the ground. His tan skin and sharp features accentuated the unnatural beauty of his youkai heritage.

Glowering, she spun on her heel to face him. "No. We do not need a break. We need to get out of this forest." Seeing the obvious amusement in his eyes, she internally growled, 'stupid dragon...stupid trees...stupid lords...'

"We'll reach the boarder of the Central lands in a few minutes." Another male, this one with short, spiky black hair and blazing red eyes stated, stepping up beside the woman.

The apparent dopple-ganger of the black haired male took up post at the other side of the young woman. "We will reach our destination within a few hours from that point. You can continue your mindless wandering from the border."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee...aren't you two nice. You all aren't going to miss me at all, are you? Can't even wait to get rid of me at the border of the Central lands."

"That's...not necessarily true." The dragon piped in, a light blush barely noticeable on his features. "Ryo and Ryu might not admit it, but...you have made an impact on us."

The first of the dopple-gangers to speak chimed in next, "A miko who helps youkai is unique. You won't be easily forgotten."

"Kyomatsu and Ryo have a point," The third male stated, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from the woman as they all walked. "Without you, Kyomatsu would be dead and my brother would not have a working leg. We owe you quite a bit, Kagome-sama." Glancing over to her, he added on, "We'll spend one more night together before our departure."

She gave him a brilliant smile then, infecting them all with the same feeling, though they tried to hide it.

"Well. We're here." Kyomatsu, the dragon youkai stated, coming to a stop in a giant clearing overlooking numerous mounds of grassy terrain filled with many different kinds of flowers. "There's a river in the forested section just behind the trees over here. It will be a safer place to camp than out in the open." The group nodded, walking toward the area where, sure enough, a little river travelled through to the outskirts of the forest and straight toward the giant mountains in the distance. It moved toward the center of the Central lands where numerous youkai and humans alike were headed to apply for a position in the Central Court. "I'll search for food while scouting the area."

Ryu spoke next, "I'll gather some firewood."

Ryo shrugged, "I'll just help set everything up here before starting my scout."

"You don't have to Ryo. You can go help out with something else rather than help me."

He gave her a fanged smirk, eyes narrowed in good humor. "Kagome-sama, as much as I would love to help them...I don't feel like it."

She couldn't help but cough out a laugh at the other two's deadpanned expression as Ryo didn't try to hide his glee.

"Alright, alright. Thank you for your...consideration, Ryo. Now help me set up." Kagome stated as she set her pack down.

"I actually have to help?" Ryo questioned, receiving a glare in response. "Kidding, Kagome-sama, kidding."

As the two began to work on setting up camp, the other two headed out to do their respective jobs, gathering what was necessary for the night. When everyone got back to camp and dinner was being prepared, silence reigned for a while.

"I know we've only been together a week, but it feels like it's been forever..." Kagome said, breaking the silence as she watched the fire.

Murmurs of agreement could be heard from the group as Ryu turned his attention toward her. "What made you start your travels, Kagome-sama?"

Turning her gaze from the fire to the group, she gave a smile, then looked up to the night sky above, leaning back on her hands. "Some friends of mine said it would be a good idea to clear my head and think about what to do in the future. So, I'm making my way to my supposedly soon-to-be-home to give my declaration of 'no'." As an after thought, she added, "unless they somehow manage to get me to change my mind, of course. I wouldn't put it pass them."

"What are you saying 'no' to?" Ryo questioned, staring intently at her.

Her gaze turned to them, sheepish. "I made a promise, I'm not allowed to say until I tell them my answer." Getting an understanding nod in return, she ventured on. "You all never told me why you want positions in the Central Lands though. Is it because of honor?"

"Something like that." Kyomatsu stated, giving her an encouraging smile. "I do it for the honor and the pay."

"And the status it will give us." Ryu added in his two sense, catching Kagome's attention.

"Status?"

Ryo nodded. "The Central Lands are the connectors of all the other lands. In other words, the Four Lords will answer to the Central Lord. Meaning we have more status than the Four Lord's army, just under the Four Lord's themselves."

"So you two do it for the status and Kyo-kun does it for the honor and the pay? Nothing else?" Kagome questioned, brows furrowed.

"We have something to prove. If we can't prove ourselves, we can't raise our family status. We can be nobility." Ryo continued in determination, watching Kagome's face the entire time.

Her frown did not remove itself after that statement. "From what I understood, your family was already quite wealthy."

Ryu responded next. "They are. But if you can add on, why not do it? Tell me, if you were going to get a position in the Central Court, why would you do it?"

That statement caught her off guard. 'Why would I do it? I've been thinking of all the ways and reasons not to take the position...but never any on why I would.' She turned to them, "I don't know...I never thought about it before."

"You probably have a different mindset than we do on this, from what we know of you so far. But like us, it would have to mean something to you. Something like...being a healer. If you were in a position to heal many people over the few, you would find that more of a reason to stay than anything." Kyomatsu stated, thinking out loud as he placed a hand on his chin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I...suppose. Yes." Nodding, she looked back up to the sky. 'But simply healing someone and not getting to know them after the fact, or even before, would also affect my choice...' The aromatic scent of food caught her attention and she sat up, turning her attention to the fire. "Food's done." She stated as she started getting it all set up for everyone. "When do the interviews begin?"

"From now? The day after tomorrow." Kyomatsu said, accepting the meat. "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

She nodded, "You're welcome." The other two teens began eating their share, Kyomatsu, then Kagome joining afterward. When done, she quickly cleaned up, then went to sleep for the night.

By the time morning came around, they waited for Kagome to wake up, presenting to her their version of a meal by using the leftover deer meat from the night before. It was slightly burnt, but she ate it gratefully anyway. With help, she quickly cleaned up, they cleared up their camp, and said their goodbyes.

"Be careful on the road, Kagome-sama." Kyomatsu stated, watching her closely, "There are dangers hidden in every area."

"I'm sure she knows that, baka." Ryo scoffed, crossing his arms before giving her a nod.

Ryu did the same, speaking softly, "Perhaps we will meet again in the future."

She gave her own grin in return. "Un. We will. I promise." Turning her head toward the mountains, she said, "You may want to hurry. The line will be long by the time you reach the mountain pass."

They nodded and slowly, reluctantly turned around and took off to their interview. She watched them for a couple minutes before turning to look pass the river. 'What is that nagging pull?' Glancing once more toward the mountain pass, she turned and began to cross over the river, following the internal pull into the forest.

To Be Continued...

I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I have more motivation toward this one right now, considering it's been in my mind for about three years now. This is about...the fourth beginning I've created of this story alone, so I hope you like it!

This is a work in progress. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are stared at blankly because why read it if it has no appeal to you? If you take the time to review a flame, I'm going to take it as a complement because you obviously had a decent emotional reaction to it and I have succeeded in writing a good prologue.

Thank you, and let me know your thoughts!

Full Moon Howl


	2. An Interesting Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC that shows up in this chapter. (That makes 4 OC characters so far...minus the three that are simply mentioned)

Chapter 1:

An Interesting Encounter

Pushing pass a few bushes, she entered a small clearing with a giant tree standing directly the middle. It almost looked like the Goshinboku with its giant roots clearly visible as they tunneled their way into the earth. However, this particular tree was more aged, deep lines looking much like scars running down the sides. Yet, out of all of the scar like markings, the tree stood tall, the leaves a vibrant green against the darker hues of the old wood. Flowers decorated the ground around the tree, like little children huddling around a storyteller. A small patch of land was left open at its base as if it was made with that specific path in mind. Giving a huff of annoyance and eyes drooping tiredly yet with a determination to stay awake, she took everything in. Marching straight up to the tree, she veered slightly to move directly passed it.

"OUCH!" The woman spun around, glaring at any and everything while rubbing at her abused behind. She faltered when she realized nothing was there, "What the-I know something just whipped me! Where-" stepping backward, she suddenly found herself falling. Her eyes widened as she caught herself, looking to the ground where she tripped only to find a root moving back into the ground without anything around to move it.

Kagome's breath hitched as she quickly drew to a stand, backing away from the tree as a face began to morph into the bark. The humor the face showed instantly dispersed any fear, quickly igniting her anger. "Excuse me, but that was rude."

The tree's amusement only grew, taking in the miko's muddy form, "Rude? I know not what you mean."

Crossing her arms in front of her, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't" She stated, sarcasm dripping from each word, "you're just a tree, right? Trees can't smack people's asses and trip them. Not at all. It's just all in my head."

"But of course. You are merely hallucinating the encounter."

A snort sounded through the suddenly silent clearing, "Oh, a sense of humor. Fantastic. So tell me, oh glorious hallucination, how did I become drugged and where can I get some more?"

One of the supposed scars on the tree raised slightly, as if the tree was raising a brow in question. "You stepped foot in my forest. What more is there to it?"

Slowly, Kagome sat down, placing her hands in her lap as she stared at the tree quizzically, "Right...well I suppose I've seen crazier. So, really now, what is your name?"

"Himoro."

She raised a brow, "The fox lord of the east?"

"Daishi then."

Both brows went up, "Now you're the ice dragon of the south?"

"Perhaps it was Satoshi..."

"The neko lord of the north?" She questioned, exasperated, placing her head in her left hand.

"Hmmm...no...oh! Sesshoumaru," the tree thought, a branch rubbing at the trunk above the mouth of the tree. "That sounds right."

Kagome couldn't help the next comment that came out of her mouth, "You don't look like a walking popsicle, sorry."

Amusement shown on the tree, it's leaves seeming to glow, "Oh? Wait until winter than, child."

"The Lord of the West is Sesshoumaru, Tree-san. Try again."

"...You are well informed."

"Those four have been teaching me since two days after our first meeting. That was nearly four years ago." Sitting up straight once again, Kagome continued, "I learned all about running lands, geography, and other such 'adventures' during my travels and stays with each of them." Looking directly into the tree's 'eyes' she deadpanned, "It was worth than math."

"Math?"

"Let's just say it wasn't fun at all."

The tree watched her, it's inquisitive gaze boring holes into her, "You look more unhappy than that simple task suggests."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Kagome stated, turning her attention to the red poppies beside her. "You know...I never expected to stay here. I planned on going home and never returning. But...after Naraku's death, they gave me a choice that I found out wasn't really a choice at all. Especially since interviews are going to be conducted for positions under mine without me agreeing to it in the first place!" Her voice slowly raised from a near whisper at the beginning, to a shout toward the end.

The tree remained silent for a few moments, "What do _you _want?"

"I can't give out the full details, unfortunately I probably already gave out too much...whatever. I just...I don't want the responsibility that they want me to take on. I don't want to become the icon they want me to be...I don't want to be like them..." She sighed, thinking with obsidian bangs covering her eyes.

"Like them? How?"

Looking up at the blue sky, she blinked blankly, silent. A few minutes passed with no talking between the two before she looked toward the tree, worried. "I don't want to be cold and hateful like they are. Always searching for power and ways to one-up each other."

"You fear turning into them. A power hungry being."

"...Yes..."

"Then do not." It stated simply, earning a deadpanned expression in return.

"You make it sound _so_ easy," she commented, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Child," It started, waiting for her full attention, "Think of the Earth. Each element has it's own power yet they balance and in some cases help each other to create something new. You are a product made on this Earth. If you wish for a brighter outlook, you need not look far."

Kagome's brows furrowed, leaning forward slightly. "How so?"

"Everyone needs a goal. Look at their reasoning. Are they really power hungry, or is there another motive? Are they really cold? Hateful? Or is it created from something else entirely? Are they _protecting_ something? Why did they choose you? Why do they stay by your side? Why do you stay by theirs? Why didn't you simply go home when you had the chance? So many questions, and yet, only you can come up with the actual answer." The tree stated, blinking slowly. "They may tell you what they want, or what you want to hear, but in the end, it all depends on what _you_ _believe_."

She said nothing, leaning back on her hands from her cross-legged sitting position. Frustration was easily seen in her posture. Taking a breath, she looked back up at the sky, contemplating the conversation. "I had a responsibility before."

"Then why not leave as soon as it was finished? Why risk your life? Why stay?" The tree shot back.

"Because I want to help people!" She snapped, posture rigid as she glared at the tree, her hands clenching fistfuls of dirt. "I want to stay connected to my friends here!" Weariness seeped into her eyes, dragging her down, "I just...don't know."

A few more minutes of silence graced the clearing before Kagome stood, brushing herself off slowly. The tree merely watched her with a curious lilt to its pupil-less eyes.

When Kagome raised her head, her eyes focused directly on the tree and her posture was tall and proud. A sense of determination that was not present when she first walked into the clearing radiated off of her as she stared the tree down. "I better get over to that interview before they start without me. It'll take me a while to get there."

"Aa. It is a days travel from here through the mountain pass," The tree replied nonchalantly, watching her walk toward the mountains. "Kagome Higurashi."

She froze, eyes widening as she spun on her heel to face the tree, "How-"

"My name is Tomo. My colors are white and gold during the cooler seasons and black and blue during the warmer." Once the statement was out, the tree's face began to disappear just as it had appeared.

Slowly, Kagome began to turn the way she had been walking. Checking over her shoulder once more, she turned back to her route and started walking again. Her mind went over the conversation once more,

_"Think of the Earth. Each element has it's own power yet they balance and in some cases help each other to create something new. ...Why do you stay?...Why did they choose you?...Everyone needs a goal. Look at their reasoning...are they trying to protect something?...My name is Tomo. My colors are white and gold during the cooler seasons and black and blue during the warmer."_

Eyes narrowing slightly, she stopped and looked down at her clothes. Black with blue designs graced the outer kimono where as in her bag she carried a white yukata and a gold locket. It was also a warm season, being close to the end of summer. 'No...there's no way...right?' Shaking the thoughts away, she began to walk again. The encounter and the words exchanged never leaving her thoughts the entire way to the mountain.

To be continued...

Sorry this chapter took so long, it was written for a while on paper, I just had to type it up and tweek it a bit. The entire plot is figured out and the story is practically written in my head...lot of good that does to anyone else haha, but it's coming along. Plus school started again. But, I have no intention of abandoning it. Updates will just be a little slow.

Thanks for your patience, reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Full Moon Howl


	3. Part of the deal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but the unrecognizable characters...which there are quite a few this chapter.

Chapter 2:

Part of the Deal

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome murmured, gazing around the area surrounded by mountains. A waterfall fell from one side, straight into a river with trees scattered about the area. Rocks protruded from the larger part of the river, where the waterfall was located. Streams separated to each side of the waterfall, hovering close to the mountain side and stopping where the path leading outside of the mountain's circle began. The other half of the mountain's clearing was barren of trees, while grass and flowers collected in splashes of color. The entrance to the mountain protected area had two trees, one on each side, of the path she had accidentally found when she slipped on the wet grass near the side of the mountain that looked like an ear laying on it's side with the curve reaching the sky. "Well...this is beautiful but...how do I get outta here? I should have been...oh! There!" She grinned, seeing a large opening with another path leading out of the mountains.

Jogging, she reached the other path within ten minutes, peeking around the rock. This area was also surrounded, though mainly by forest. The giant clearing being occupied by the four lords she knew, six royal looking individuals, and a whole line of demons, humans, and half-demons. 'Holy shit!'

Eyes wide, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Moving forward, she placed her back against the rock and thanked God they were close enough for her to hear. The four lords slowly started to spot her, Himoro being the first, then Sesshoumaru, Satoshi, and Daishi.

"If the lord does not show, we will have to begin without him." The tallest male with dark blue hair in a bun wearing a black and white cloak stated.

Taking in her rigid, 'I'm not coming out,' posture, they acted. "Begin now," Sesshoumaru demanded, staring straight into the crowd.

The group of six sat on a rock, scrolls open on a tall, box-like object and ink ready to begin. The eldest nodded. "Very well. You, step forward." He stated, calling the first person in line.

"Name?" The youngest of the six questioned. His long, green hair in a high ponytail and eyes focused on picking all flaws out of the well-kempt ogre-demon male.

"Kembo."

"Have you ever held a position in a court before?"

"As the advisor of the court of the ogre."

"Type of ogre?"

"Fire."

"Do you have any useful skills?"

"I can manipulate any flame and have the martial arts skills of one of the best."

"I see. That is all. Next!"

The ogre moved to the other side to await the final decision. The course of the interviews continued until it came to her previous traveling companions.

"Name"

"Kyomatsu."

"Have you ever held a court position?"

"No."

"Type of youkai"

"Ice elemental. Dragon"

"Useful skills"

"I can create a sword out of ice and manipulate any existing ice or water to my liking. I am sufficient in spell casting and swordsmanship."

The council blinked at that, "Spell casting? What type of spell casting?" The second oldest questioned, leaning forward a bit.

"I can create an attack from a distance that comes from directly around them."

His eyes narrowed a bit, knowing he wasn't being told everything, but nodded none the less. "I see. We are finished."

"Thank you," Kyomatsu said, bowing slightly before walking out of the way.

Seeing that the next two were twins, the second youngest called out, "You two, come forward."

Kagome tensed, focusing intently on the council and her previous companions.

"What are your names?"

The two glanced briefly at each other, looking back at the council quickly. The one on the left spoke first, his voice patient with a tint of curiousity, "Ryo" then the one on the right spoke, his voice rough and demanding, "Ryu."

"Type?"

"Fire elemental." Ryu stated curtly, fingers twitching.

"Have you ever held a court position?"

"No." Ryo stated patiently, watching as his brother inwardly fumed in amusement.

"Skills"

Ryo took the reigns for this one, "Swordsmanship, controlling fire, and infiltration." Then Ryu went forward with his, "Fire control, swordsmanship, illusions, and infiltration."

"That will be all."

The two gave a curt bow and left as the next interview started. Kagome frowned the entire time, 'That was rather rude, lumping the two together like that. I'm sure Ryu felt that slight. The council doesn't like them...' The interviews continued for another two hours before it finally reached the end and the council called for the interviews to end.

Taking a breath, she put her hair up in a ponytail and walked out. "Sorry, I'm a little late," She said, grin on her face and hand absentmindedly rubbing the back of her head.

"You just missed the interviews. We are done." The male with short, blonde hair stated, green eyes boring into her with a sneer on his face.

"We will hear your statements," Satoshi stated, curiosity eating at the lords.

The six didn't bother taking anything out and continued, the youngest doing the questioning.

"Name?"

Kagome grinned, "Souta," The four lord's hid their amusement.

"Have you ever held a court position?"

"No." Then she paused, "But I've been extensively trained for one."

"Any skills?"

"Plenty."

The group waited for her to continue and when she didn't, growled out, "Well?"

"Well what?"

The second eldest seemed to find the charade amusing while the others growled in annoyance. "What skills?"

"Oh! Well, see...it's a secret," she winked, "If I told you my skills, there'd be no surprises!"

"Where did you come from?" The second eldest asked instead, a small grin on his face at the obvious challenge.

She shrugged, "Around."

"Be serious woman!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, but I thought you would already know! When a man and a woman get together-"

"That's not what we asked!"

"Well then," She huffed, crossing her arms, "Be more specific."

The second eldest kept his grin, not at all peeved. "What would you bring to this land?"

"...Mass chaos, little bit of what-the-hell, some wheat, and a lot of who's-idea-was-it-anyway," She stated with a grin.

"I see. Perhaps you would enjoy a position as my apprentice on the Youkai Council, then?"

"What?!" The youngest exclaimed, "But Lomai! She's _human_!"

He didn't respond, merely grinned.

"Human, what position do you want?" The eldest questioned calmly, hands folded in front of him.

Kagome blinked, "Oh that?" Looking straight into his eyes, suddenly very serious, she stated, "Central Lord."

The group chuckled. "She's obviously delusional. You, the other humans, Hina, Ryo, Ryu, Kyomatsu, Kaoshi, Morimo, Matake, Roshi, Shuroishi, and Mayuri. You are all dismissed." The youngest stated, "Everyone else-"

"I thought the 'Lord' decided who stays and who goes," Kagome stated, staring directly into the eyes of the eldest of the Council.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. He is not here."

"Actually, _she_ is," Kagome stated, annoyance showing through. She turned to the four. "Thanks for that 'choice' by the way. I'm here to stay."

"A delusional girl-" The youngest began only to be cut off by Himoro as the Four Lords stood.

"Welcome aboard, Kagome-_sama_." Himoro stated, earning wide eyed looks and exclamations from everyone. Her three previous companions snapped their attention to her in awe, annoyance, and wonder.

"We will discuss matters later. The entire group is to stay."

"Exactly." Kagome stated, turning to the group of six. "It'll be a _pleasure_ working with you."

To be continued...

It's short, I know, but it's all I've got for now. It was actually shorter, but I found time to patch it up before hand. Thanks for the continued support! Please review with comments and/or constructive criticism! Thank you!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
